Russia
In Russia, Lost is broadcast by Первый канал (Channel One Russia), and the series is known as "Остаться в живых" which in Latin letters is "Astatsia V Zhivih", and is translated as "Staying Alive". Broadcast Lost is broadcast dubbed in the Russian language. :For a list of Russian voice actors, see: voice actors. * Season 1 premiered on Channel One Russia in July 2005. Two episodes were shown each Sunday. * Season 1 was shown again on Channel One Russia in September 2006. * Season 1 was shown again on Channel One Russia in July 2007. * Season 1 was shown on TNT Channel in January 2009. * Season 2 aired from 3 October (premiere) to 2 November 2006 (finale). * Season 2 was shown again on Channel One Russia in August 2007. * Season 2 was shown on TNT Channel in January - February 2009. * Season 3 was shown on Channel One Russia in January 2008. * Season 4 was shown on Channel One Russia in January 2009. * Season 5 is showing on Channel One Russia from 5 September (premiere) to 26 December 2009 (finale). Episodes are showing by one each Saturday on 11:00/11:10/11:50 PM or each Sunday on 00:00/00:10/00:20 AM. * Season 6 was shown on Channel One Russia from 7 February (premiere) to 23 May 2010 (finale). Two hour season finales are separated when they are shown on the Russian TV. There are two episodes each with previously on Lost. DVD LOST: First season (5 DVD) The DVD box set is available in Russia for 487 roubles (about $18.50). Technical Specifications: *Region: 5 *Video Format: Anamorphic widescreen 1.78:1 *Audio Tracks: Russian (Dolby Pro Logic 2.1), Polish (Dolby Pro Logic 2.1), Hungarian (Dolby Pro Logic 2.1), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) *Subtitles: English, Polish, Serbian, Hungarian, Portuguese, Czech, Hebrew, Bulgarian, Romanian, Croatian, Slovenian ---- LOST: Second season (6 DVD) The DVD box set is sold for 539 roubles (about $20.50). Technical Specifications: *Region: 5 *Video Format: Anamorphic widescreen 1.85:1 *Audio Tracks: Russian (Dolby Digital 2.0) *Subtitles: No Promo You can download official promos here. On YouTube.com you can watch Lost promos made for Channel One Russia: *Kate *Jack *Hugo *Jin *Charlie *Sawyer *John *Channel 1 Lost Promo *Season 3 Promo Cyrillic transliteration Characters * Jack Shephard - Джек Шепард * Kate Austen - Кейт Остин * John Locke - Джон Локк * James Sawyer - Джеймс "Сойер" Форд * Sayid Jarrah - Саид Джарра * Charlie Pace - Чарли Пейс * Claire Littleton - Клер Литтлтон * Walt Lloyd - Уолт Ллойд * Jin Kwon - Джин Квон * Sun Kwon - Сун Квон * Shannon Rutherford - Шэннон Ратфорд * Boone Carlyle - Бун Карлайл * Desmond Hume - Дезмонд Хьюм * Bernard Nadler - Бернард Надлер * Rose - Роуз * Libby - Либби * Ana Lucia Cortez - Ана-Люсия Кортез * Mr. Eko Tunde - Мистер Эко Тунде * Aaron "Austen" Littleton - Аарон "Остин" Литтлтон * Dr. Lesley Arzt - Доктор Лесли Арцт * Cindy Chandler - Синди Чендлер * Vincent - Винсент * Nikki Fernandez - Никки Фернандез * Paulo - Пауло * Danielle Rousseau - Даниэль Руссо * Kelvin Joe Inman - Келвин Джо Инман * Alvar Hanso - Алвар Хансо * Karen DeGroot - Карен ДеГрут * Gerald DeGroot - Джеральд ДеГрут * Dr. Marvin Candle - Доктор Марвин Кендл * Dr. Mark Wickmund - Доктор Марк Викмунд * Penelope Widmore - Пенелопа Видмор * Charles Widmore - Чарльз Видмор * Rachel Blake - Рэйчел Блейк * Thomas Mittelwerk - Томас Миттельверк * Enzo Valenzetti - Энцо Валензетти * Alexandra Rousseau - Александра Руссо * Bea Klugh - Би Клаг * Benjamin Linus - Бэнджамин Лайнус * Colleen - Колин * Danny Pickett - Дэнни Пиккетт * Ethan Rom - Итан Ром * Goodwin - Гудвин * "Him" - "Он" * Isabel - Изабэл * Jacob - Джейкоб * Juliet Burke - Джульет Бёрк * Karl - Карл * Tom - Том Cast and crew * Matthew Fox - Мэтью Фокс * Evangeline Lilly - Эванджелин Лили * Terry O'Quinn - Терри О'Куинн * Josh Holloway - Джош Холлоуэй * Naveen Andrews - Нэвин Эндрюс * Jorge Garcia - Хорхе Гарсия * Dominic Monaghan - Доминик Монаган * Emilie De Ravin - Эмили Де Равин * Harold Perrineau, Jr. - Гарольд Перрино-мл. * Malcolm David Kelley - Малкольм Дэвид Келли * Daniel Dae Kim - Даниэл Дэй Ким * Yunjin Kim - Юнджин Ким * Maggie Grace - Мэгги Грэйс * Ian Somerhalder - Ян Зомерхальдер * Frederick Lehne - Фредерик Ленн * Jon Dixon - Джон Диксон *Michael Giacchino - Майкл Джаккино * J.J. Abrams - Джей Джей Абрамс * Damon Lindelof - Дэймон Линделоф * Jeffrey Lieber - Джеффри Либер * Paul Dini - Пол Дини Episode names Season 1 Сезон 1 #Пилот. Часть 1 – #Пилот. Часть 2 – #Чистая доска – #Поход – #Белый кролик – #Дом восходящего солнца – #Мотылек – #Мошенник – #Уединение – #Взращенный другими – #У всех лучших ковбоев были проблемы с родителями – #Что бы в этом кейсе не было – #Чувство и разум – #Особенный – #Возвращение домой – #Внезаконники – #В переводе – #Числа – #Бог из машины – #Не навреди – #Лучшая участь – #Рожденная бежать – #Исход. Часть 1 – #Исход. Часть 2 – Season 2 Сезон 2 # Человек науки, человек веры - # По течению - # Ориентация - # Все ненавидят Хьюго - # …и найденное. - # Покинутая - # Другие 48 дней - # Столкновение - # Что натворила Кейт - # 23 Псалом - # Охотничья партия - # Огонь + вода - # Долгая афера - # Один из них - # Декретный отпуск - # Вся правда - # Строгая изоляция - # Дэйв - # С.О.С. - # Двое на дороге - # ? - # Три минуты - # Живём вместе, умираем поодиночке - Season 3 Сезон 3 # Рассказ о двух городах - # Стеклянная балерина - # Дальнейшие инструкции - # Каждый сам за себя - # Цена жизни - # Я согласна - # Не в Портленде - # Вспышки перед глазами - # Чужой среди чужих - # Триша Танака мертва - # Введите 77 - # Авиапочта - # Человек из Таллахасси - # Голая правда - # Брошенные - # Одна из нас - # Уловка 22 - # Дата зачатия - # Бриг - # Человек за ширмой - # Лучшие хиты - # Через зеркало - Season 4 Сезон 4 #Начало конца - #Официально погибшие - #Экономист - #Яичный город - #Константа - #Другая женщина - #Чи Ён - #Знакомьтесь - Кевин Джонсон - #Перспективы на будущее - #Домашние радости - #Лихорадка в хижине - #Нет места лучше дома, часть 1 - #Нет места лучше дома, части 2 и 3 - Season 5 Сезон 5 #Потому что вас нет - #Ложь - #Бомба - #Маленький принц - #Остров смерти - #316 - #Жизнь и смерть Джереми Бентама - #Лефлёр - #Добро пожаловать - #Это наш ты - #Обратной дороги нет - #Мертвый — значит мертвый - #Некоторые любят планету Хот горячее - #Переменная величина - #Следуй за лидером - #Катаклизм - External links * [http://www.1tv.ru/lost/ Lost on Channel One Russia] **Channel One Lost forums * Channel One Russia international site * Ru.Lostpedia * Ru.Wikipedia * [http://www.seberya.narod.ru/lost seberya Lost] - fansite * Lostrussia.net - First russian fansite (forum) * Lostfilm.ru - Most popular fansite (forum) * Experience.by.ru - Lost Experience & Lost secrets fansite * Evangeline Lilly - fansite Evangeline Lilly * Ian Somerhalder - fansite Ian Somerhalder * Sawyer - fansite Sawyer * http://www.oceanic815.narod.ru- Lost fansite and oceanic fansite * LostJate.Ru- Russian Lost Jater site * Lost Links- Lost Links from all over the world (you can add yourself some more) * Russian Lost gallery - Photo and fanart * Pravda - by Валерий РУКОБРАТСКИЙ - http://kp.ru/daily/24037.3/96620/ http://www.kp.ru/daily/24045.3/100326/ http://kp.ru/daily/24041.3/98455/ Video EUw7_wOXlrw he:רוסיה Category:Fan locations